world_of_immortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
NDAC-LM83 (Weapon)
The New Dendarin Arms Company Long Gun Model AC1183, or NDAC-LM83, is a bolt-action rifle chambered in two different charge diameters and fed through box magazines that can either be removed or topped off through the action, either by using stripper clips or loading single charges. History The NDAC-M83 line was a response to the growing weariness of New Dendarin's soldiers when it came to the construction quality of their rifles. The M1155 line that they had been domestically producing for the last 25 years were beginning to show their age and true purpose. Thin metal walls on the receivers and a lack of locking mechanisms led to a collection of problems with the existing M1155/75-RND and M1168-CND, not the least of which was the lack of locking lugs on the bolt of the former, leaving the base of the bolt handle as the only thing securing it forwards. This often led to the death of the operator should the bolt handle be improperly secured to the bolt or break off, as the bolt could eject itself out of the rear of the rifle and towards the operator's face. While it was fairly uncommon, it was common enough to cause fears after such a long service history. Their response was to borrow features from the DAC-LM38 that they had used before they adopted the SS1155-R. The rear cap was seen as a much better security mechanism than a solid rear bridge with an open back, but it needed to be faster to cycle than a turn bolt. The result was similar to the SS1155-R in many ways, but with a far more complicated mechanism inside. One reverse engineered from Ismerian technology, specifically the Shwetz M66 and Shwetz M81. Features The very complicated bolt was turned via tracks on its side that matched up with pegs on a seperate bolt handle. When the handle was pulled back, a latch on the front of the handle would be depressed, releasing it. The pegs would ride the tracks to rotate the bolt clockwise, releasing the lugs from their berths and allowing the bolt to continue backwards. The reverse would happen when pushing forwards. The bolt handle rode tracks on the side of the action, guiding the bolt forwards until it was back at the front of the action, and had chambered the next charge. Continuing to push forwards would turn it counter clockwise, locking the bolt and handle forwards via the latch. This latch prevented the bolt from falling backwards when the operator was not intending to chamber a new charge. While it did step back from the self loading mechanism found in the M1168 carbine, this style of action guaranteed that all of the charge's energy made it out of the barrel before being ejected, was stronger than the previous turn-bolt action, and only took half of the number of motions to cycle. It also featured tangent rear sights, used for mortar charge technology that was captured from Exia during their conflict. Service Dendarin Expansion Conflicts A small number of early prototypes saw use by more elite units of the New Dendarin Military, such as the First and Third Immortal Companies. These earlier prototypes were carbine length, and chambered for C8.81x14.5mm charges fed from the magazines that they were already using. This was so the rifles were not hindered by attempting to use limited numbers of specially produced charges and magazines. These tests were conducted in the brief conflict with Exia, and it showed them that their rifles were working well, but were being outpaced by sheer numbers and terrain advantages. Dendarin Civil War The infantry carbine would fall out of use by this conflict in favor of the Shwetz M81 following Ayla S. Shwetz's movement of her company to New Dendarin due to her sister's coercion. The long rifle variant remained in service as a marksman's weapon. Following Amelia Kohen's exile from the country in the year AC1181, Kohen loyalists began banding together to get the decision reversed, especially following reversals that required housing and food to be purchased again. These protests turned to riots, and eventually revolution only three years later. These rifles were both in use by rebel soldiers loyal to Kohen and those who remained to fight for their country rather than a leader hey didn't believe in. However, most rebels were civilians who had no access to these weapons as they had only recently entered into military service. Real Life Origins Like the rifle it replaced for service, the LM83 was based on the Mondragon Model 1908, however this rifle was based on it to a much greater degree. This weapon represents a symmetrical Mondragon, with the barrel aligned vertically on the stock rather than offset to the right. Category:Weapons Category:Lore